This invention relates to an anesthetic and sedative composition.
Many compositions are available for sedating patients or, in larger dosages, for inducing surgical anethesia in patients. These materials are used above or in combination with other agents, such as nitrous oxide, to induce narcosis and to raise the patients pain threshold so that the patient can withstand surgical procedures. Likewise in smaller doses, these materials can reduce anxiety and generally sedate the patient. For example the following compounds are in general use as sedative and anesthetic agents: thiopental sodium, 5-allyl-1-methyl-5-(1-methyl-2-pentynyl) barbituric acid sodium salt (brevitol), 2-bromo-2-chloro-1,1,1-trifloroethane (halothane), and the like.
Most anesthetic and sedative agents, in addition to their beneficial effects, also lower certain body functions, such as respiration, blood pressure and heart action. Lowered body functions may sometimes lead to complications, particularly in older patients and in patients suffering from cardiac and vascular diseases and diseases of the kidneys and liver. Likewise, reduction in blood pressure may also lead to circulatory insufficiency during the surgical procedures which, unless alleviated, may do serious harm even to patients who have previously exhibited no signs of heart, kidney or liver disfunction.
More recently the amino ketones, particularly acid addition salts thereof, have been advanced as a general anesthetic which does not have the deleterious effects on blood pressure and respiration exhibited by other general anesthetics. The amino ketone, ketamine hydrochloride which is chemically designated as 2-(o-chlorophenyl)-2-(methylamino)cyclohexanone hydrochloride has been accepted as a general anesthetic which does not lower respiration or blood pressure. Ketamine hydrochloride, however, induces a very unpleasant psychological experience in many patients to which it has been administered.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a pharmaceutically acceptable general anesthetic which is safe for the patient and which does not adversely effect the patients respiration and blood pressure.
It is another object of this invention to provide a general anesthetic which does not afflict the patient with a recallable unpleasant psychological experience either during administration or recovery from.
Another object of this invention is to provide a therapeutic composition which can be administered to relieve anxiety and to raise the body tolerance for pain without adversely affecting body functions such as blood pressure and respiration.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent after a reading of the specification and claims appended thereto.